


Punch-Drunk Love

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets drunk one night, and (metaphorically) smacks Steve around the head, making him come to his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch-Drunk Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shines97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shines97/gifts).



“I still think it’s not fair that you can’t get drunk.” Bucky says in a slurred voice, with his one arm slung around his friend’s shoulders, and barely able to balance himself.

Steve laughs as he presses the button of the elevator of their building. “I know, Buck, you said that about a hundred times tonight.”

Steve was the only one who was still standing on his two feet after the party, and was even sober enough to drag Bucky all the way back to their apartment. Steve’s suggestions to either take a taxi or ride together on his motorcycle had been shot down immediately, with Bucky being one step away from emptying his stomach’s entire contents right there on the street.

Bucky leans on the wall behind him and opens his mouth to speak again but he hiccups instead. He frowns, seeming confused at the sound that comes out of his mouth, until he’s distracted again when Steve grabs him by the arm and drags him in the elevator, returning to their earlier position to help Bucky stay upright.

“I can stand on my own two feet just fine, you know,” Bucky mutters mostly to himself, even as he still allows Steve to help him until they’ve finally reached their apartment.

When Steve lets go of him and walks away, Bucky grabs him by the arm and pulls him close to him again. “You know, this is why I love you,” he murmurs in a barely audible voice before he grabs Steve’s face and kisses him hard.

Steve stumbles backwards, staring at his friend with wide eyes. He stands still for a moment, shocked to his core, before hurrying to his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Morning comes faster than he thinks would be possible, and he doesn’t sleep a blink all night, a whirlwind of emotions tormenting him until he finally allows himself to admit that yeah, maybe it was about damn time.

Bucky wakes up to find that he’d ended up falling asleep on the couch the night before. He twists and stretches and lets out a long yawn as he sits up, only to find Steve sitting on the floor and smiling up at him. The next things he registers are a pair of hands pulling him down and soft, warm lips gently brushing against his.

Bucky frowns at Steve when they break apart. “What on earth did I do last night?” he asks in a hoarse voice.

Steve laughs heartily. He shrugs, unsure of how to reply. “You did… a good thing, let’s say.” He mumbles and pulls Bucky closer and kisses him again.


End file.
